1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece device with multiple-hand and, more generally, a multi-hand electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
There has conventionally been widely used a multi-hand electronic device with a plurality of hands, such as analogue timepiece (watch/clock) with a second hand, a minute hand, and an hour hand. With regard to the multi-hand electronic device, there has been known a technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-121075 to planarly arrange a plurality of sets of gear trains for driving a plurality of hands in order to thin an entire timepiece.
However, there has been a need for the electronic device, especially for a small electronic device such as a wrist timepiece, to implement various functions while being as compact as possible. Hence, in order to achieve multiple hands and complication of the electronic device as well as miniaturization of the entire device, it has been required to further miniaturize and make thin the entire device.
In this regard, in the multi-hand electronic device, gears for driving hands occupy most of space, and therefore, if the gears can be efficiently mounted, the entire device can be further miniaturized and made thin.